The present invention generally related to the field of spas and tubs and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for more economically heating same.
Devices for heating baths, tubs, spas and other water receptacles and the like have been described in the prior art. Many combinations of tubs, vessels, spas, piping, valving, and heating mechanisms are available in the marketplace. However, none of the prior art embody the features of the present invention. Gwynn and Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 520,880, described a tub which could be readily heated whereby the water therein would be maintained at a high degree of temperature. Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,694, described an improved bath with means of heating the upper portion of the bath tub around its top edge.
Lawler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,775, described an invention for heating tubs by means of having a hot water pipe in close contact with the rim of said tub. Marston, U.S. Pat. No. 541,371, described an improvement in tubs whereby the water within the tub was maintained at a uniform temperature by providing automatic cut-off means to the hot or cold water supply for said tub. Sahloff, U. S. circulating jacket whereby hot water was circulated about the tub.